


Weekend at Johnny’s

by Peachyhazzy



Series: Weekend At Johnny’s [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Cobra Kai - Freeform, Humiliation kink, Karate Kid - Freeform, LGBT, Love, M/M, Miguel and Robby, Older Miguel, One Shot, Pain Kink, Porn With Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, no season two, younger Robby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachyhazzy/pseuds/Peachyhazzy
Summary: Miguel was tired, his body was sore and all he wanted to do was come home and take a shower. His mom had been dating again, and lucky for him, her boyfriend was Sensei Lawrence. Unlucky for him, Johnny’s son was current spending the weekend with them. Something about his mom being on vacation? Miguel didn’t really know, nor did he even care. The only thing that seemed important to him at the moment was relaxing and making himself a microwaveable burrito.He wasn’t expecting for Robby to be showering with the door cracked open, and he definitely wasn’t prepared to hear the sounds that were coming out of the bathroom.
Relationships: Johnny Lawrence/Carmen Diaz, Miguel Diaz/Robby Keene
Series: Weekend At Johnny’s [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971169
Comments: 18
Kudos: 125





	Weekend at Johnny’s

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1

**Ages** : _18/Miguel & 16/Robby_

"I don't know how you do it.", Aisha snorted, her voice breathy and face covered in sweat due to the intense class they just finished having.

"You've never lost a match against any of us.", she continued, suppressing her laugh as Hawk sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes.

"Don't flatter him.", Eli spat, standing up before rolling his tight neck, sighing in relief as he felt a soft crack.

"He's just really lucky.", the mow hawked boy finished, clearly showing how angry he was.

Miguel laughed at his friends ignorance, heading towards the water fountain to soothe the cotton like feeling in his throat.

What Hawk said was true, he hadn't lost a fight in the cobra Kai dojo yet and he wasn't planning on breaking that streak anytime soon. Most of them had put up a good fight, he had to admit that; but they were no match for Miguel.

He struggled a lot to get to where he was, more than any of the other pupils, he's sure. Going through exercises and trainings that most of them probably wouldn't even show up for. Like that time sensei had forced him to tread water for as long as he could. The teen walked funny for about a week after that and he's almost positive his ear will forever have water stuck in it.

Still, he never gave up and most importantly, never even thought about quitting. If it weren't for karate and sensei Lawrence's awesome mentoring skills, he wouldn't be the fighter or person he was today. It gave him a new found confidence and super cool muscles. Seriously, he was ripped in places he didn't even know he had.

Miguel was once skinny and lanky, long noodle arms always knocking into random objects. He remembers being so humiliated every time he attempted to climb up that stupid rope in gym class, never being able to get his feet off the ground. Now, he had grown taller, his shoulders were bigger, much wider than before and his back was so muscular. His squishy stomach had turned into a six-pack and his arms were huge, looking like he could take anyone down in the first round of an arm wrestle.

For a while people began noticing how un-proportioned his body was. His topped half was jacked up while his legs looked like they belonged to a cartoon chicken. Embarrassed, Miguel made sure to work even harder on his legs, even if that meant less sleep and more exercise. He didn't mind it in the slightest, especially when all the girls at school began noticing. _Hard work sure does pay off_.

"If you want I can give you extra lessons, sweet cheeks.", Miguel offered, water cup in hand as he shot a wink over to the clearly pissed of boy.

"Fuck off, Diaz.", he responded, not being phased about the girly pet name, knowing thats how the guys messed around with each other.

"I don't need your charity."

Aisha and Miguel laughed, finding it awfully funny how mad Hawk became every time he lost a match. They were all a coupe of hot heads, but they never stayed mad for too long, usually forgetting it by the next day.

"I'll take extra classes, if you're offering."

Bert was now standing in front of Miguel, looking up as he waited for an answer.

_Man this kid is quiet. Where did he even come from?_

"We were just joking, Bert.", Miguel said, letting out a chuckle as he patted the smaller kid on the back.

The boy was knocked down on the ground, Miguel's strong hand apparently being a little too much for the abnormally small kid to handle.

Miguel tried his best to stifle his laugh, unlike Eli who just cackled loudly, not even bothering to ask if he was ok. Miguel stuck his arm out, offering his hand as a mumble of ' _sorry_ ' left his lips.

Bert took his hand of course, but quickly raised his legged, kicking Hawk straight in the crouch, making the teen double over in pain.

"Oh you're dead meat you little bitch!", Hawk threatened in a strained voice, one hand cupping his balls in a weak attempt to rub the pain away, while his other hand quickly grabbed onto Berts blonde hair.

Miguel quickly reacted, sweeping Hawks leg as he snatched the kids head away from the teens grip, throwing Bert over his shoulder in a swift move.

"That's enough, ladies.", Miguel said seriously, voice loud and strong, almost as if he was warning them. Both boys stopped immediately, not wanting to get their asses kicked by Miguel in front of everyone all over again. Once was more than enough, they decided.

"So Miguel...", Aisha started, pausing shortly to take a gulp of water.

She was breathing heavy and Miguel could tell she was exhausted. It's funny to think that before everyone else's joined this team, it was just him and Aisha, sparring with each other. He remembers the day she had come in and the look on Sensei face. He had to pull the adult to the side and convince him why he should let a girl join.

He’s great full Johnny agreed, knowing Aisha makes the team so great.

"What're you doing after this?", she asked, leaning against the wall as she watched the other students collect their belongings and begin to leave.

"Im heading over to Sensei's place to spend the weekend.", he started, throwing his water cup away and turning his full attention over to Aisha.

"He's supposed to be staying over my moms for a couple nights since my grandma wont be home."

Yaya had been visiting an aunt that had come to town. They both went half and half on a cute little bungalow they had found on some app Miguel couldn’t remember the name of.

She told Carmen that this was her change to finally have some alone time with her new boyfriend, and now Miguel is being forced out of his own home.

That wasn’t true actually. It's not that they told him to leave or to find somewhere else to stay for the weekend, its just the thought of his mom and Johnny being alone in a house for a couple nights, did not seem like the perfect scenario. He'd much rather spend those nights by himself, planning on finally watching that movie everyone had been talking about. ‘ _Sinister Seduction’_ , or something like that.

_Better not be a chick flick_.

"That sucks.", Hawk laughed, finally being able to stand up again.

Miguel furrowed his brows, not understanding what he meant by that. Sure, he much rather be at home in his own bed, instead of the spare bedroom that hasn't been used in years. There was never anything to eat and the room had no TV, but who cares, it’s better than listening to the two adults go at it like a couple of homeless people fighting over a sandwich. Plus, Sensei had just bought new bedding and mattresses for the rooms, figuring it was time to upgrade after all those years of sleeping on what felt like stone.

"Didn't you hear? Keene is staying with him.", he said through a loud laugh, realizing Miguel had no idea.

_No way_ he would stay if _he_ was there. That was completely out of the question. He hadn't seen that kid since the tournament, and he liked it that way. It wasn't a secret that they hated each other, pretty much everyone knew and he wasn't planning on kissing and making up anytime soon.

"You have to spend your entire weekend with that jerk-off!", Hawk said, laughing loudly, finding this situation completely hysterical.

Aishas eyes suddenly went wide and she straightened herself out before looking down at her feet. Miguel smirked as Hawk gulped, and lowered his head.

"My son is not a _jerk-off_."

Johnny stood in front of all of them, arms crossed in front of his chest as he looked Hawk up and down. The man knew how everyone in Cobra Kai felt about Robby but he had told them that they still had to respect the fact that no matter what, he was his son. If they didn’t like that, they were free to go.

It wasn't fair Robby got this awful treatment and apparently, Johnny was the only who could see that. He messed up being a father, letting Robby down over and over again but he had been trying his best to make up for it now.

_Better late than never, right?_

After the All-Valley tournament, when Hawk and Miguel had confronted him about their speculation on Keene being his son, he came clean to everyone. No one was happy about that and he couldn't blame them. It was his fault for not taking Robby in all those years, leaving him to fend for himself instead, and when he finally got his own dojo, he filled his students brain with Kreeses old _no mercy_ bullshit. Regardless, he made sure to tell all his students that no one lays a hand on Robby. It didn't matter if the kid trained with Larusso, he reminded them. His family came first.

Hawk took a breath, puffing his chest in a weak attempt at seeming tougher.

_Don’t do it._

"I heard he quit karate", he started, hearing the others gasp in surprise.

_Just shut up while you can._

"Bet Miguel could kick his ass in a heartbeat. Make him his bitch.", he threatened, making the insult sound like there would be more than just fighting involved.

_What a dumb ass_.

Johnny chuckled in the most non humorous way possible, making Aisha back away slowly.

"You're done. Get the hell out of my dojo.", Johnny spat coldly, before walking back into his office.

Eli's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, not knowing what to say. It looked like he wanted to go back and beg Johnny to let him stay and apologize. Miguel guessed he had more self-respect than that, as the boy grabbed his bag and stormed out the door.

——————

They were both sat in Johnny's car and neither of them had said a word to each other. This was nothing like the comfortable silence they have had countless times before. No, this was beyond worse. Johnny hadn't even bothered to turn the radio on and he hadn't looked in Miguel's direction at all.

_This is too awkward. I have to be the one to say something._

"I didn't know Robby quit training.", Miguel said, trying to keep his voice as normal as possible, not wanting Johnny to think he was only asking to get more information and tell other people.

Johnnys neck stiffened at Miguel's words. He knew he had to tell the truth and he was going to say something, but Robby had asked him, _no, begged him_ to keep it on the down low.

"He stopped right after the tournament.", he confessed in a low voice, sounding like if he spoke a little louder, someone else would hear.

"Just said it wasn't for him."

Miguel nodded, deciding just to leave it at that. He figured some things were just none of his business. Plus, he couldn't stand Robby anyways. The less he heard about him, the better.

"Look, I know you and Robby have had your differences in the past...", the older man started, making Miguel turn his attention back to him.

"but he's not a bad kid."

Miguel kept a straight face, not really knowing how he was supposed to respond to that.

"Sensei I get he's your kid but I don't see how-"

"Just let me finish." Johnny interrupted, already knowing what Miguel was going to say.

"I screwed up with him.", he sighed, looking at Miguel with regret in his eyes as they reached a red light.

"Robbys been through a lot in his life, and now I finally have a chance to make things right."

Miguel knew all this already, and he was so tired of the amount of sympathy this kid was given. _Life's tough. Shit happens. Get over it._

"He's-", the blue eyed man hesitated, looking like he was at war with himself, as if he wasn't supposed to say what he was about to.

"He's jealous of you."

Miguel nodded his head, encouraging johnny to elaborate more. Of course the kid was jealous. The first place trophy belonged to Miguel and all Robby went home with, was a dislocated shoulder and a shitty metal reminder that he was only second place.

"If it bothers him that much then he shouldn't have quite karate in the first place.", Miguel said matter-of-factly, finishing with a shrug.

Johnny sighed again, shaking his head as he pulled up into the small apartment complex.

"He had a chance to redeem himself at last year's competition but he didn't even show face."

The teen scoffed, remembering how pissed of he was knowing he couldn't whoop Keene for the second year in a row.

Miguel won again of course, but that victory didn't feel as good as the first time. Seeing Robby's face as he smashed it against the mat was almost euphoric compared to that.

Johnny looked at him for a few minutes, a disappointing look on his face before he said something that confused Miguel even more.

"You don't understand."

Miguel frowned at that.

_What don't I understand? That your son is a total pussy and his dad has to fight all of his battles._

Johnny had stepped out of the car now, and waited for Miguel by the hood.

"Give him a chance."

And with that, his sensei had disappeared into Carmens home, leaving Miguel alone and confused.

_Give him a chance? I gave that bastard a chance when I didn't kill him on that mat in front of everyone._

Hawk was the one who had started this anyways. If he never would've been a jackass, then Miguel wouldn’t have to have had this weird conversation with Johnny.

He shook his head, trying to get rid of that weird feeling at the bottom of his stomach.

As he opened the door and walked into Sensei's home, he let out a sigh of relief, forgetting about that whole Robby situation, more focused on looking for those microwaveable burritos he had left in Sensei's fridge the last time he was over. His mother never let him eat those, saying it wasn't real food and that they were filled with dangerous chemicals.

He smiled softly as he heard his mothers voice scolding him in his head, yet he still continued to open the fridge and bend

down to look for them.

The only things that were in there, were four loose eggs, half a gallon of orange juice and five _Coors_ beers.

Miguel huffed, already wanting to find that little asshole and drag him by his hair. That jerk ate not one, but _both_ of his burritos, leaving Miguel with nothing but a rumbling stomach.

"Dick", Miguel mumbled, shutting the fridge door before grabbing his phone out of his pocket, figuring he'd just order something to eat instead. He laughed quietly, already planning on not ordering Robby anything. _Bitch shouldn't be hungry anyways, considering he ate my food._

Still pissed off, Miguel made his way over to the empty bedroom, already shrugging the sweaty gi top off, along with his white t-shirt, sighing in relief as the extra weight fell off of his body. He was facing the long mirror now, inspecting his body a little, hissing immediately after touching a bruise under his peck.

Robby would definitely be sleeping on the couch, he decided as he felt his body ache the more he stood there.

Though Miguel would never admit to it, he felt incredibly uneasy, maybe even nervous . It's been a little overa year and a half since their last encounter. It was a miracle honestly, especially since he was constantly with Johnny. They had multiple camping trips, movie days and lots of other father-son bonding activities, and not once had Robby gone with them.

Then he realized.

Robby never spent time with his dad. He was never included in anything they've ever done.

_Is this what Sensei meant? Is that why Robby was jealousy?_

He fought with his own conscious, trying to convince himself that even if that's the reason why Robby was jealous, it wasn't his fault. He wasn't Robby's dad, so even if that _was_ the case, he had no control over that.

He was now standing in the middle of the bedroom, taking it all in. He didn't stay in here that often, and most of the time Johnny was home so it wasn't like he could snoop around like he's been dying to do. This time there was nobody to stop him.

Not bothering to be quiet or sneaky, he began moving stuff, looking for anything that could possibly embarrass Robby, figuring if he was stuck with the kid, he’d might as well make it entertaining.

So far, all he had found were two unmatched socks, empty water bottles and something that appeared to be an already opened, but unfinished, bag of chips.

Miguel scrunched his nose at that, making a mental note to let Sensei know this room was in need of a deep cleaning. Everything was dusty and he's pretty sure that was a spider web in the far corner. He stood up and dusted his hands off on his gi pants, before heading over to the small old dresser.

There was nothing interesting on top, aside from an old raggedy draw string bag which looked like it was only big enough to carry a couple shirts and maybe a pair of underwear. He assumed it belonged to Robby, already knowing the kid didn't own anything decent.

His mother had a conversation with him a few months ago, explaining that not everyone was fortunate to have nice things. Miguel understood that, especially since they hadn't been the richest people either. Thanks to Johnny, they were now able to live more comfortably. He told her that and she sighed and shook her head as she grabbed his hand tenderly.

"We are very lucky to have Johnny, Miggy.", she said softly and a little slower this time, attempting to make her son see what she needed him too.

" _Others_...", she started, implying that she was speaking about someone in specific.

"aren't as lucky as we are."

Miguel felt that weird churning sensation in the pit of his stomach again but he still didn't understand why. Was that guilt he was feeling? He had things bad too, not just Robby Keene. He didn't even know his dad! At least Robby knew Johnny.

_It's not the same, you know that. You've had your mom and yaya all your life. Now you have Sensei too. This kid didn't have anyone._

He didn't like this feeling, he decided. This time, he shook his head a little harder, trying to will away those weird thoughts and continued his investigation.

Now he was opening all the drawers, frowning as he found the majority of them were empty. There were some old t-shirts, looking small enough to fit a middle schooler. _Maybe these are Robby's old clothes._

He lifted some of the old clothes, stopping as his eyes fell upon a piece of paper.

The image was sloppily drawn with different colored crayons and the sun was wearing black glasses, which even Miguel found amusing. The picture was of a blonde guy with blue eyes, wearing a black karate headband. He was holding a smaller figures hand and this one had a slightly darker hair color, with bright green eyes and a pink smile on his lips. On the bottom, the words ' _i love my daddy_ ' were written boldly in red.

That made Miguel feel guiltier than before.

He quickly shoved the picture back in the drawer, not liking the weird taste he had in his mouth. This had nothing to do with him and he couldn't figure out why, after all this time, he felt responsible.

If he never would've asked Johnny to teach his karate, maybe none of this would've happened. Maybe Robby would've been the star student instead.

But where would his life be?

That wouldn't be fair either.

Miguel stopped snooping around, hot wanting to give himself a bigger migraine than he already had. It was already half past eight and he really just wanted to shower. His body was still aching and although his gi was the cause of most of his sweaty-ness, he still was absolutely disgusted with himself. He felt sticky and couldn't even imagine sitting anywhere with the strong musky smell

radiating off of him.

It occurred to him that he hadn't seen Robby at all yet. Almost as if he wasn't even there. Miguel prayed that was the reason while he grabbed a towel that hung from the bedroom door.

As he approached the bathroom, a curse fell from his lips, realizing that there was already a spray of water going. He groaned and kicked himself for not thinking that Robby could've been in the shower the whole time. It's like the kid was out to get him, secretly. First his weekend alone, then his burritos and now this? Utterly outrageous, if you'd ask him.

Miguel felt a sudden rage wash over him, the previous guilty and sympathetic feeling leaving his body at once. He had just about enough of this kid, and it was time to put an end to it. Quickly he reminded himself, he had to be smart about this and most importantly, he had to make sure not to leave any bruises on the boys face, knowing Sensei would be royally pissed if he'd come home to a beaten-to-a-pulp son.

Suddenly, he got an idea.

_Sensei said not to physically hurt Robby. He never said anything about verbally hurting him. Words don't leave bruises, right?_

Miguel smiled maliciously already planning on what to say. Luckily, he knew most of the boys soft spots. All he had to do was force his words into Robbys head hard enough for him to have a nervous breakdown. Maybe he would even leave, being too embarrassed or ashamed to stay in the same house with him.

_I'm not sure what happened, Sensei. He was here when I went to bed. I tried to have a civilized conversation with him, but he wasn't into it. Guess he doesn't like spending time with me._

Miguel had his hand on the door knob, ready to walk in and put his plan into action. _This'll show him not to touch my shit again. He'll definitely leave me alone after this._

The grin on his face had fallen immediately, hearing soft whimpers on the other side of the door. Miguel took a step back, wondering what that noise was. He'd never heard something like that before, the closest thing he could compare it to was the sounds most of those girls would make in the pornographic videos he sometimes watched.

_Does Robby have a girl in there?_

Miguel felt even more irritated than before, blood boiling hotter with every whimper he heard. Now Miguel had to spend the weekend with Robby and whatever poor bimbo decided it was a good idea to shack up with his sorry ass.

' _No way I'm staying here_.', he decided, figuring he would sleep over a friends house instead.

He was about to turn around and leave when he noticed the door was not locked. In fact, it was cracked open ever so slightly. Miguels face lit up with a new idea.

He would embarrass Robby instead, that way, when the girl left, she could tell everyone what a sorry loser he was. No one would ever sleep with him again, he'd make sure of that.

Miguel opened the door quietly, looking at the discarded clothes on the ground with a smirk on his face. Only, there were no panties or even a bra. There wasn't a skirt or crop top, just a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt that had a hole in it.

His eyes moved to the shower curtain, hoping he'd see the silhouette of Robby and some chick. His stomach dropped at the sight. 

Robby was doubled over, one hand on the shower wall while the other one was on his manhood. He wasn't stroking himself or anything like that. His hand was simply gripping the base of his erection, as if he was attempting to stop whatever his body was asking for.

Miguel should've left. He should've walked away and allow the kid to take care of his business. He doesn't know why he stayed, or why he shut the door behind him. He especially doesn't know why he inched closer to the shower, putting a hand on the curtain to pull it open.

Those noises weren't manly at all. They were all high pitched and desperate, as if he was asking for someone to touch him. Miguel would never make sounds like those but when they came from Robby, it made him twitch in pants.

Miguel doesn't know what possessed him, feeling like someone else had taken over his body. He should've been disgusted, not turned on. This was all new to him. No girl he'd ever been with before has ever made him feel this way.

Without another thought, Miguel pulled the curtains, revealing the kid he had just plotted against.

Though this time, he looked different.

His muscles were almost completely gone, probably due to not training, and his hair had gotten longer. His lips were swollen red, cheeks flushed pink and his eyes _, oh god those eyes._

Those big green eyes Miguel had almost forgotten, where shiny and bright, yet his pupils were blown with lust. He looked smaller now, almost like he had shrunk.

_Was that even possible? Could people shrink?_

Robby was looking up at him, hands flying to cover himself quickly, letting a few curses quietly. His eyes analyzed the taller mans face with confusion, like he had forgotten who was standing in front of him. Suddenly, it hit him, and he backed away slowly.

"M-Miguel...?", he asked, voice trembling as if he was getting ready to burst into to tears.

Robby was panicking, not excepting to see Miguel after all that time. His dad didn't tell him that he was going to be here. If he had known, he would've declined Johnny's offer and just stayed at his moms instead. Anything would've been better than this.

Miguel smirked at the younger boys obvious fear of him, finding at amusing that he didn't even have to say or do anything. Robby was already shaking like a lamb. The older boy eye him up and down hungrily and he watched how Robby fidgeted under the stream of water uncomfortably.

"Missed me?", he asked in a teasing tone, smirk growing larger as he saw a tear fall down Robbys face.

The smaller boy stayed quiet, swallowing hardly as he attempted to shut the water off, only to be stopped by Miguel's hand.

"I asked a question.", he reminded with a chuckle, making Robbys body go cold as their skin made contact.

He really didn't want to fight, and by the way Miguels body had changed from their last encounter, Robby knew he didn't stand a chance.

"Let me go.", he ordered, but it came out more like a plea.

"I'll leave. I'll go back home. _Please_ , just let me go."

Miguel licked his lips, his dick filling out more at the sound of Robby begging.

He was too far past the point of backing out and his body needed some sort of relief. He figured this was the best way to get it.

"You're not going anywhere.", Miguel said lowly, before pulling Robby's hand and pressing it against his own crotch.

He hissed at the sudden contact, the feeling of Robbys warm, wet palm pressing against his clothed boner felt better than he could've imagined.

Robbys eyes went wider as he realized what was happening. Miguel wasn't going to beat him up, he was trying to do something more. Still, he snatched his hand back, not wanting to fall for whatever sick trick this was.

Miguel took that as a challenge. He removed his bottoms in a swift motion before stepping in the shower, making Robby coward away to the corner.

He was completely naked now. Dick at half-mass, muscles contracting and veins popping out. Robbys looked him all over, starting to feel his own smaller dick bounce slightly.

Miguel inched coser, wrapping his hand around Robbys throat before squeezing it slightly, just enough to make it tough to breathe.

"I know what you were doing in here.", the tanned skinned boy started, grinning as he watched Robby squirm, trying his best to get away.

"You sounded so needy. Like you needed to be held down and fucked good."

Miguel even surprised himself with those words, not knowing where all of this was coming from. Sure, he joked around with the guys about stuff like this, but they were never serious. This seemed so much more different though. He couldn't keep his hands off of him.

Robby was choking now, lips parting as he clawed at Miguel bare chest, hoping he would be let up for air soon.

When Robbys eyes began rolling back into his head, Miguel decided it was enough, and he let go of the boy, bitting his bottom lip roughly as he watched Robby gasp and cough. He quickly moved his arm behind the fatigued boy once he began wobbling, looking like he was getting ready to fall.

Suddenly, Hawks words came back to Miguel, giving him the best idea he's had all night.

' _Make him your bitch_ '

Robby was terrified and completely embarrassed. He had tried his best to avoid Miguel all that time, not that it was much of a chore. For the longest time, Johnny hadn't invited him anywhere. It wasn't a secret that they did everything together and of course that made Robbys heart break more and more each time, but there was nothing he could do about. Johnny had chosen Miguel and that was that.

"What're you gonna do to me?", the scared boy asked, his voice cracking as he looked into Miguels deep brown eyes.

"I'm gonna tech you a lesson.", Miguel growled, before bending down and going for Robbys neck.

He didn't hesitate, putting his lips on the smaller boys soft, milky skin. He pressed a kiss right below his ear, trailing down slowly, before stopping right in the middle where he chocked him earlier. Robby let out a high pitched whine, louder than the ones Miguel heard before.

_Found his soft spot that quick? I’m just that good_.

It made him wonder if Robby had ever even been with a girl, or anyone for that matter. The way he panted and scratched, practically drooling for more, he's sure any guy would be all over that. Miguel didn't like that thought. It made his skin itch and his heart pound.

"Gonna mark you", he whispered, hearing Robby's breath hitch as he began sucking a bruise into the smaller one.

Miguels hand found its way to Robby's stomach, feeling the shallow outline of the small abs that were once there. It was so soft and not manly at all. He barely had any hair on his body, unlike Miguel who had thick and dark valleys of hair all around him.

His other hand had fallen lower than Robbys back, and that's when Miguel felt his dick get harder than it has ever been before. Robbys ass was smooth and plump. He gripped one of the cheeks, hearing Robby squeak, and played with it. _He had an ass like a bitch._

Miguel pulled up from where he was marking Robby, feeling the green eyed boys hair tickle his nose as he looked at the hickie with pride. He blew on it softly and watched Robby shudder with pleasure.

_I'm gonna give him so many of these._

"Can I touch you?.", Robby asked shakily, still unable to catch his breath.

He was scared of being rejected, Miguel could tell. He had his hands glued to this side, only raising them when he scratched at Miguel unintentionally. Despite the fear in his eyes, it seemed like he was truly enjoying this.

Miguel looked at his face, for the first time in awhile. He never realized how pretty, he was. Not handsome or cute, Robby was simply gorgeous. Miguel felt weird in his stomach, but it wasn't the same as last time. This was new. He had never felt this before about anyone and it made him weak in the knees.

"How about you blow me?", Miguel suggested, but Robby took it more like an order.

He nodded instantly, sinking to his knees without another word. Miguel watched as he lifted his hand slowly, looking like he wasn't sure.

_Is he waiting for my permission?_

Miguel nodded in approval, testing his own theory.

Robby put his smaller hand on Miguels, now completely hard dick, a small smile finding its way onto his lips as he felt it jerk in his hand. Miguel was huge, long and girthy. He had a black tuff of hair at his crotch area, and Robby secretly wondered if he would be able to get his nose to touch it. He started to lick the tip softly, gathering all the precum that had been oozing out, not wanting any of it to go to waste. Pulling the extra skin back gently, he locked eyes with Miguel and closed his mouth around the tip of the swollen head.

Miguel groaned, feeling robbys warm wet mouth closed around him was phenomenal. He had a handful of the boys long dirty blonde hair in his hand, massaging his scalp gently. Robby slowly took more of the meat down his throat, his eyes not leaving Miguels, before swirling his tongue around a couple times. That made Miguel drip more precum down the boys throat, making it more wet inside.

The water was spraying on Miguels back, shielding it from Robbys face. He brought his free hand up to Robbys cheek, before rubbing it softly. His thumb ran across the boys stretched out lips, amazed at how well he was doing. _He had to have done this before._

Robby pulled of suddenly, shooting a small smile at Miguel before dipping his head, taking him in all at once.

"Oh shit!", Miguel cursed through a breathy moan, the sudden feeling of Robbys slobbery mouth covering him completely almost knocking the wind out of him.

Miguel tugged on Robbys hair roughly on accident, but it sent a shiver down Robbys spine, making him moan around Miguels dick.

_So the fucker likes pain. Doesn't surprise me at all._

Miguel tightened his grip before pulling Robby off completely, a whine falling from the boys lips.

He had spit running down his chin, tears falling from his eyes and pink puffy lips. His own dick bobbed whenever Miguel pulled harder and that made things even hotter than they were.

“Please...”, Robby begged, voice trailing off as he reached out to try to grab Miguel.

The younger kid wasn’t sure what he was begging for but he knew he needed something. Some sort of contact or even a praise. Whatever he could get he’d take in a heartbeat.

“You’re such a slut.”, Miguel insulted, noticing that Robby had kept his mouth open the whole time, waiting to be filled again.

“How many people have you done this for? Sucked them off like this, huh? Got on your hands and knees, begging to be fucked.”

Despite their current situation, that was a real question. Miguel truly wanted to know if he was a virgin or not. There was no way Robby was like this naturally, unless he was just _that good._

“Only one.”, Robby whimpered out honestly, hoping that Miguel would finally let him go back to sucking.

Miguel suddenly felt a wave of jealousy and yanked the boy back up, making him give out a small cry. He didn’t know why he felt like this, but if he started asking questions now they wouldn’t get anywhere.

“No one else is going to touch you. Understand me?”

Miguel had his hand back on Robbys throat, pushing him against the tiled wall. Robby looked confused, not expecting Miguel to be so upset.

Was that jealousy in his eyes? All this time, he was under the impression that Miguel absolutely hated his guts. He purposely hurt him and never even bothered to try and make peace. _Does Miguel actually care about me?_

_Of course not you idiot. No one cares about you. This is just sex. Nothing more._

He nodded anyways, just wanting to be able to pleasure the older boy as soon as possible. That was the closest he got to feeling any sort of bond with anyone and he really didn’t want to screw it all up now.

Miguel got closer to the shorter boy, allowing Robby to lean his head against his strong chest, shivering as he felt a warm breath on his nipple. Teasingly, he reached his hand back down to Robbys butt, massaging his cheeks and occasionally running his dull nails over them, cock twitch at the top Robbys stomach as he heard those soft hisses. He slowly dipped his finger down into the valley between both cheeks, feeling Robby tense as he rubbed the pad of his middle finger around the puckered ring of muscle.

“More please...”, Robby begged shamelessly, pressing soft kisses all over Miguel’s pecks, beating extra gentle with the bruise he found.

_He wants pain? I’ll give him pain._

Quickly, Miguel shoved a finger inside of Robbys tight hole, making the boy yell loudly. He knew it was a mixture of pleasure and mostly pain, considering he had went in with no lubrication other than the water that was still flowing down on them. He moved the finger around, trying to get Robby used to the feeling.

To be fair, Miguel didn’t really know what he was doing. Sure, he had been with girls before, but that’s different. They naturally lubed up and it was easier to just slip in, _with a condom of course._

This was more intense and he had to be a little more carefully. One wrong move and Robby would be leaving the shower with a bleeding butthole. How would he explain that to Sensei?

“You alright?”. Miguel asked in a soft voice that even he wasn’t familiar with.

Robby hesitated, looking as if he was trying to see through him. _Why is Miguel being so nice to me? I thought he wanted to hurt me._

“It’s okay. I can take it.”, Robby squeaked, shutting his eyes as he awaited for Miguel to shove himself in, already knowing how much it was going to hurt. He didn’t expect him to continue prepping him and slowly, his body relaxed, actually enjoying the way Miguel’s long fingers felt inside him.

Miguel nodded, before shoving another finger in. This time, he kept his hand completely still, feeling the way Robby clenched around him.

He took his free hand and brought it up to Robbys face, sighing as the boy flinched, expecting to be hit. Instead, he soothed him, rubbing his cheek softly in an attempt to get his body to relax.

“If Im hurting you, tell me. I’ll stop.”, Miguel advised, before he began to scissor open the tight hole.

Robby whimpered softly, his legs feeling like they weren’t going to be able to hold him up if Miguel found his-

“Fuck!”, Robby moaned, throwing his head back as Miguel continued to press against the spot in his that gave him goose bumps.

Miguel smiled, not even knowing what he did. All he knew was to keep doing it because it was making Robbys cock leak. He continued curling his fingers all around, until he suddenly feel Robby go limp.

He reacted quickly, thankfully, lifting him up and pressing him again the wall with one arm, will his other proceeded the prepping process.

His own dick was so hard it stood up like a rod and he decided Robby was loose enough for him to push in. He pumped some of the conditioner that Johnny had on the corner of the tub, while still holding Robbys surprisingly light body.

He coated his hand in the creamy soap, before he stroked himself lightly, trying to make due with what they had available.

Robby played with the hair on the back of the Latino boys neck, waiting to be filled up from the bottom. He was comfortable with his legs wrapped around Miguel and he had his chin resting on the larger teens big shoulder.

For the first time in a while, he felt safe.

Miguel guided his dick into Robbys small hole with his hand, shutting his eyes as he felt himself slip into the the tight, wet heat. Robby was clenching around him, making it hurt a little, but he rubbed the boys back again, sighing in relief once he felt the difference.

“Fuck, you’re tight.”, Miguel moaned, now holding Robby up with both arms.

Robby was letting out a string of curses as Miguel pushed in farther, feeling himself clench and unclench uncontrollably.

“Almost there.”, Miguel soothed, trying his best to stop himself from forcing his rock hard in all the way.

_There’s no way he’s going to fit in me. He’s way too big._

Robby had more tears falling down his cheeks, but this time, it wasn’t because he was sad or hurt. He was crying because he had never felt this much pleasure in his life and it was so overwhelming.

Finally, Miguel bottomed out. He threw his own head back at the new feeling, and he swore he would never go back to pussy again. _This was the real shit._

After about two full minutes of waiting, Miguel pulled out all the way, until it was only the tip left inside , humming softly as he felt his foreskin being rolled in a way that sent shivers all through him, before shoving back in roughly.

“Shit!”, Robby yelped, scratching Miguel back roughly, definitely leaving scars.

That turned Miguel on even more, making him go in and out over and over again.

Robby was moaning uncontrollably at this point, saying incoherent words as a way of letting Miguel know not to stop.

Suddenly, all the pain and stress that was built up in Miguel, was going away with every thrust. Every moan that fell from Robbys lips made him forget all the bruises he had gotten and the awkward conversations that had occurred today.

His knees began to shake a little, so he changed his position, dick still buried deep inside of Robby. He felt his cock hit a bump and Robby went completely limp.

“F-Fuck! Miguel!”

_Guess I found that spot again._

Miguel was going even rougher now, practically bruising Robbys insides. Every time he pushed in Robbys body shook and he’d yelled ‘Miguel’ again.

“You’re mine. Only mine, no one else’s.”, Miguel groaned through gritted teeth.

The smaller boy nodded, letting out little ‘ _uhh uhhh’s”_ every time Miguel did anything.

Robby was close, he could feel it. His untouched dick was an angry shade of red and it looked like it was ready to burst any minute.

Miguel wasn’t that far either, feeling his hips stutter and his cock twitch with every sound that came out of Robbys mouth.

He needed this. Not a burrito or a weekend alone. This is what he needed all along.

Miguel looked into Robbys eyes, not finding the strength to advert his direction away, finding those green orbs too mesmerizing. His attention then fell upon those red swollen lips. He’d never seen something so ordinary, look so unique and _beautiful_.

It dawned on him that they hadn’t kissed yet. Miguel had been avoiding it, knowing once they crossed that line of intimacy, there was no coming back. Sex is sex. All they needed to do was say _no homo_ and high five, but kissing, that was a different story.

Robby was still letting out moans and whimpers, trying his best not to cum all over himself, but the way Miguel was looking at him made it so hard. To make things even harder, watching Miguel’s muscles shake and the way his arms were just holding him up as if he weighed absolutely nothing, made it extremely tough to hold back.

Miguel was ready to give in, feeling like their lips were magnets, and no matter how hard he tried, they kept getting closer and closer.

_Fuck it._

Miguel pushed in one last time, with more power than any of his thrusts prior, before dipping his head down to press his lips against Robbys wet ones.

Immediately, Robby came, moaning into Miguel’s mouth, holding onto the strong teen for dear life. For a moment, he had forgotten about all of his problems and all the doubts he’s ever had, only feeling the passion of the kiss.

Miguel felt Robby spurt, completely untouched between them and that made him clench up completely. His ass had a death grip on the older boys dick, squeezing the cum out of him.

He moaned into the boys mouth as well, painting Robbys inside completely white.

They were kissing softly now, a gentle make out with heavy pants and Robby let out those same whimpers that had gotten them into this mess in the first place.

Miguel was the first to pull away, making Robby whine as he set him back into his feet. He didn’t notice how long he had been holding the boy up until he felt pins and needles in his arms.

“I’ll wash you.”, Robby offered sheepishly, seeing how much pain Miguel was in.

The older boy stayed quiet, but nodded,

offering Robby a small smile.

As the boy began to lather up the wash cloth in soap, Miguel stood under the spray completely now. His muscles were aching, but not as much as before, and his migraine had finally gone away.

He felt Robby begin scrubbing his body, heart warming as he noticed the boy rub his bruises and cuts gently, obviously not wanting to cause him any pain.

Robby used the same cloth on his smaller frame, cheeks flushing pink as he felt Miguel’s semen drip down his legs.

They rinsed off quickly, and then dried off in silence, before Robby walked out of the bathroom with a way too big towel wrapped around his small waist.

Miguel cursed mentally, not knowing what he did wrong. _Was I too rough? Did I hurt him?_

He knew this wasn’t a good idea. He should’ve taken Hawk up on that offer. Sleeping over at his best friends house would’ve probably ended a lot less, well, _gay_.

Miguel shuddered at that word. Did this mean he’s gay now? It’s not like he didn’t find woman attractive anymore, it’s just that he really wanted more of Robby.

He shrugged to himself, deciding that he had done enough overthinking for the day. He still hadn’t eaten and he was exhausted.

“I made your bed.”, Robby said quietly, standing by the bathroom door frame, making Miguel jump.

Robby had a clean pair of boxer briefs on and an oversized long sleeve shirt on that Miguel knew belonged to Johnny, making it look more like he had on a dress instead of a shirt.

Miguel nodded, wrapping the towel around his waist as he walked passed Robby, mumbling a quick ‘ _thanks_ ’.

Robby frowned, cursing himself for being so clingy. Of course Miguel didn’t want anything else to do with him. He got what he wanted and now they can go back to hating each other.

Robby sighed sadly, before making his way to his dads room, figuring he would just sleep in there instead.

“Come lay down.”, Miguel ordered from the bedroom, surprising Robby.

The boy lit up with joy, but made sure to remain as nonchalant as possible, not wanting to seem too desperate.

When he got to the room Miguel had plaid boxers on and he was sitting at the edge of the bed; as if he was waiting for Robby.

Slowly, Robby crawled on the bed and got under covers, body still stiff. He wasn’t sure what Miguel wanted to do, but he suddenly trusted him. Before, he wouldn’t have dared to get close to him and now, all he wanted to do was snuggle into his chest.

Miguel watched as Robby shimmied himself onto the middle of the bed and covered himself neatly. The older teen followed behind him, laying on his side as he pulled Robby into his bigger frame.

They were completely silent, the only noise was the sound of a neighbors dog barking loudly.

Suddenly, Miguel realized...

_I just fucked Robby Keene._

  
_**To be continued...** _

**Author's Note:**

> Available on Wattpad and Tumblr
> 
> @peachyhazzy (Wattpad)  
> @bbypeachhaz (tumblr)
> 
> Lots of other Miguel x Robby stuff on there!


End file.
